Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a chip-on-film (COF) package.
Due to their small-size, multifunctionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices can be generally classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device capable of performing various functions.
Higher integration and higher speed of semiconductor devices is required to satisfy consumer demands for electronic devices with a high density and a fast speed. A variety of studies are being conducted to meet such demands, i.e., to increase the integration density and performance of the semiconductor device.